Magic and More
by Nowhere Man2
Summary: Jareth has a friend! Jareth's friend is sent to stop another girl in the Labyrinth. Rated PG-13 for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, or anything related to it, you would be watching this instead of reading it.  
  
***  
I stared at Jareth, he stared back. I felt Jareth try to force my eyelids closed. I waggled a finger at him; he gave up and blinked.  
  
"Yes!" I screamed, jumping up. "I am invincible!"  
  
"Good game." Jareth said, also standing. We slapped fists. I stood slightly shorter than he did, and my hair was a sharp contrast to his, both in length and color. Oddly, our eyes were the same shade of steel gray.  
  
He and I had been friends ever since I could remember. Probably because I was the only stolen child who defeated him.  
  
I was about one when he took me, and right from the start I was a nuisance. I pulled and poked everything I could. Eventually I poked Jareth in his eye.  
  
By the time I was five, I learned the very basic spell of lightning strikes to make entrances ominous. Now, at fourteen, I was beginning to learn how to turn cloth into animals, and vice-versa. I was also learning to conjure up solid matter from nothing.  
  
Jareth held up a crystal, "Take a look." he said. In the crystal I saw a girl about my age with long, black hair that had streaks of reddish- brown in it. She was passing through the gates of the Labyrinth. "She is called June," Jareth began. "She wished a child her a little while ago. I want you to handle it."  
  
"Okay." I said, turning into a large raven and flying off to the edge of the Labyrinth.  
  
***  
Author: Okay! R+R! I even welcome flames! More to come and it gets better. I hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am just the unimportant author of this fic. I don't own anything, except for one DVD.  
  
***  
I became myself again as I alighted on the outermost wall of the Labyrinth. June walked past under me. "Howdy-doode!" I said.  
  
June looked up at me. "Are you the goblin king?"  
  
I began to laugh. "No."  
  
"Well, can you help me?" she asked.  
  
I laughed harder. "Hell no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." I said. With that I became a raven again, and flew off. I dropped a red crystal ball behind me. It showed her the way to get out of the 'eternal channel' in a blinding flash for a split-second. Surprisingly, she saw it, and went through the wall section to her left.  
  
***  
An hour later she had come to the two doors, now they were guarded by a creature related to a sphinx. This species would have you ask it a riddle. June defeated it with a really clever riddle involving a man, St. Ives, and some other things. When she fell down the tube of the helping hands, she immediately ordered them to get her back to the top. I decided to intervene.  
  
I dropped down in front of her; it was then that I realized she was just barely shorter than I was. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"My name is Michael," I said. "How do you like the Labyrinth?"  
  
"It's fun." She said, shrugging.  
  
"Well," I said. "We all know how time flies when you are having fun." A clock appeared next to me. I turned the hour hand foreword by three hours, making the clock say 4:30.  
  
"What!?" June cried. "That's not fair!"  
  
"What is?" I challenged.  
  
The next thing June did, I didn't expect. She lunged at me, next thing I knew, I was on the ground and out cold.  
  
***  
I came to, and rubbed the back of my neck. I checked my watch, made to follow the Labyrinth's clock. My eyes widened as I saw that I had been out for eight hours!  
  
The words: "You have no power over me." Echoed across the Labyrinth.  
  
I groaned, became a raven and returned to the real world. I crawled into bed, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
Author: Okay, there will be more! R+R! Flames accepted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hello! I don't own Labyrinth, or anything else, yet I do own myself. (Consults legal document.) Yep, I belong to myself.  
  
Author: I got reviewed! I got reviewed! (Does a little dance of glee.) I wish to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, Terrie. I don't quite have anything special for her, but still.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I woke up before my alarm. I got out of bed, and crawled to the shower. Leaving the shower more awake than I was, I got dressed.  
  
I decided to wear my favorite things to school today. My favorite shirt looked white most of the time, but when I turned, the light could catch it and turn it all sorts of colors, this shirt I had created while practicing my magic. My pants were a regular camo type.  
  
I walked out to the bus stop; it had a habit of coming at the last second you allowed it if you didn't feel like going to school. The bus came, and I sat down in the seat closest to the front with and an open space.  
  
The bus got down to the end of my street, and hit our friendly neighborhood pain-in-the-*cough* pothole. I caught a glimpse of black hair streaked with reddish-brown, belonging to the person next to me. I took a good look out of the corner of my eye. The girl looked very much like June. I instinctively felt the back of my neck, it was still sore.  
  
I gulped, and materialized a red crystal in front of her face. She looked at me, and I knew I was sunk; but instead of doing damage to me she spoke "What do you want?"  
  
"Well," I said rubbing neck. "Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Oh, I just made that up," she said, and looked at my red crystal. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Jareth taught me." I said.  
  
"Well I want to learn too." she said.  
  
"But I'm able to do it because I'm half.whatever Jareth is." I said.  
  
"I can try can't I?" she said, shrugging.  
  
The bus stopped then, and everyone slowly filed off. I stepped into the courtyard, and then I had an idea to kill two birds with one stone. Well, kill one and maim the other.  
  
"I am so skipping." I said, loud enough for June to hear, but noone else.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Sure. Just hand me your backpack." I said. I turn both of our backpacks into twigs, became a raven, and deposited them on the roof. Landing next to June, and becoming me again, I said: "Now, just relax. I'm going to turn you into a mouse and carry you into the Labyrinth."  
  
I did so, and becoming a raven, I picked her up gently, and soon, I was soaring over the castle's outer wall. I sailed into Jareth's main audience chamber, dropping June onto a pillow. I landed, and became myself again. "Well, now. Are we hunting?" Jareth asked me.  
  
"Ha-ha," I said. "Just reverse her."  
  
"How many times are we going to have to do this?" June asked me.  
  
"Well, either until you learn how to come on your own. Or, until I learn how to bring people here myself." I said, staring pointedly at Jareth.  
  
"Getting people here is easy," Jareth said. "It's just like getting here yourself, except you don't have to be an animal, and you just have to think of the person to designate them to come here."  
  
***  
  
Author: La-la-laaaa! When I began writing this chapter I had 1 review, but now I have 2! I feel so loved! I'd like to let the readers know if I did posses such magic and knew Jareth, this would be me. Except that I would never skip school, well maybe that.  
  
Anyway! R+R!!!  
  
PS: if you have time, take a look at The Phone, also by me. It's under Gundam wing/AC in the Anime section. It's one of those insane humor fics, which will be updated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. You can't say I do. I also don't own anything else I talk about.  
  
***  
  
"Could you follow me please?" he said to June, escorting her out of the main chamber to see if she could learn magic.  
  
I just stood there and began to concentrate. I wasn't going to bring a person from earth; I was going to bring my muse from my mind. I concentrated on my muse, a complete look alike of my black cat with a couple of reddish-brown stripes on each side, Pluto, except he could talk as my muse. Suddenly Pluto appeared, but when he spoke I knew it was my muse, also called Pluto.  
  
"How did I know you would pull me out?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Because you are my creative genius." I said. We shared a fully psychic link, but Pluto apparently preferred to talk, and so did I.  
  
"Well," Pluto began slyly. "Are you going to show her the place any time soon?"  
  
"Don't ask about things on that line, or I will turn you into a spork, and not a quality one either." I said  
  
"Gulp." Pluto said rolling his eyes.  
  
Just then, a small, red-winged blackbird flew into the chamber. Pluto poised himself to pounce, but I dropped a cage over him just before he did. He hissed at me, as the blackbird landed not two feet away from him. Then it became June; she pushed her hair over her shoulder, and peered closely at Pluto.  
  
"Quite a ferocious cat you have there." she said to me.  
  
"Hey," Pluto yelled, making June jump. "I'm not a cat, I'm a muse."  
  
"Sorry," She said, and turned to me. "Even if this is all the Labyrinth has to offer, then I could stay here almost forever."  
  
"There's more," I said. "Follow me."  
  
I became a raven, and hopped onto the western windowsill. June stood next to me as her now trademark red-winged blackbird. We took off and soared over the Labyrinth.  
  
After a couple minutes, I dipped, and landed on a low wall. June followed closely, When we were both ourselves, I indicated to her to step off the side of the wall. She did so and gasped, I dropped next to her. The sky was devoid of light, except for the millions of stars that shone through.  
  
"The realm of eternal night," I said to her. "Never does a ray of light penetrate it. From the outside, it appears to not exist." We sat there, June saying how brilliant it was; I was reading by the starlight. Only here was it possible to do so. Eventually I stopped reading, and looked up into the sky. "Into the light of a dark black night." I murmured.  
  
"What?" June asked.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Just something from one of my favorite songs, The stars are the light of this dark, black night."  
  
June leaned against the wall, and laid her head on my shoulder. "Could you sing it please?"  
  
I nodded, and began:  
  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these sunken eyes,  
And learn to see.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.  
  
"Blackbird,  
Fly.  
Blackbird,  
Fly.  
Into the light of a dark black night.  
  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting,  
For this moment to arise" (1)  
  
"Nice." June muttered, her head resting a little heavier on my arm.  
  
"Yea." I said, my eyelids drooping.  
  
*** Author: It's actually kind of funny, I had originally written this to be the second half of chapter three, but since you all love it so, I felt it would be better to cut it where I did.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to have to get some help for my next few chapters probably, and if you send me an idea, and it doesn't show up, don't take it personally, I just couldn't make it fit, or it just wouldn't work. I won't tell you which it is because it is more polite that way.  
  
(1): Blackbird, done by the Beatles 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this computer.  
  
Author: Thank you for reviewing! It's okay you don't have any ideas, I've actually have had time to think (it's High School Assessment week).  
  
Also: I will be updating my bio in a day or two, so if you've already read it, please do so again.  
  
Also also: Wow! Someone who wasn't shocked I like the Beatles!  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes, noticed that I was leaning against June, and tried to move away. Her arms wrapped tighter around my waist. My eye twitched, 'how did I get here like this?' I thought. June lifted her head up and mumbled something, I sighed, knowing when she was fully awake she probably wouldn't accuse me as a *chough*.  
  
I gently poked her head, and noticed my watch. According to it, it was nine in the real world. I relaxed when I saw it was still in the morning. If I were playing by the rules, I would be in my NJROTC class, one that I actually liked. I shrugged, and June pulled her arms back, pushing herself up. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fell asleep on my shoulder," I said. "Then I fell asleep on you, and I woke up to you with your arms around my waist, and still asleep."  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" June asked.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
The next thing that happened I never would have expected. June pulled me toward her, and kissed me on my cheek. She very quickly turned a fairly dark red. I smiled, and kissed her back. Then she began to smile, and we hugged.  
  
"Should we go now?" June said, more of a suggestion than a question.  
  
"If you want to." I said, and climbed onto the wall with her. Together we became birds, and flew back to the Labyrinth.  
  
***  
  
Author: I am the walrus! OOG OOG OOG JOOB! Hi! Noooo! (Frantically tries to stop ideas from escaping through his ear.) Review!  
  
Must touch bowl of.what is that? (Looks closely into bowl.) Oh, my god! Run! RUN!  
  
Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, don't sue me.  
  
Pluto: I wonder what will happen in this chapter.  
  
Author: So far only you and I know dummy.  
  
***  
  
If I told you that I was happy as I flew along, I would be lying. I was giddy with happiness. In fact, I almost hit a tree or two, thinking of June and I as I flew.  
  
The return to the castle seemed to take only a second. As June and I became ourselves again, we hugged each other. We walked down the hall, holding hands, and smiling at each other. I began to realize what she was wearing just then. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt of a bright blue color; her pants were a plain pair of gray sweats.  
  
"Do you know a place where we could be alone for a while?" June asked me.  
  
"Why?" I asked back.  
  
"So we can talk privately," she said. "So we can talk about our selves."  
  
I nodded, and steered her toward one of the smaller chambers for guests to stay in. We sat on the bed, and looked at each other. I sat there, and tried to find a way to start a good conversation. I almost never could start a good conversation, even though I tried very hard at it.  
  
"I never thought I would meet the person I would love here," June began. "I actually wished my sister here because I was just really angry last night. You see, my parents are divorced, I don't know where my dad went, but my stepfather never allowed my mom to talk about him."  
  
"That's horrible," I said, an edge of shock in my voice. "Other than that, is your stepfather nice?"  
  
"No," June said angrily, a slight sound of tears in her voice. "That's where it gets worse. My mom divorced to get away from my dad's drinking problem, that much I know. My stepfather is addicted to some illegal drug or another. He doesn't care; he just sits around the house all day, and smokes his shit. I've tried to run away several times; but every time I get brought back, and my mom gets me from the station, drives me home, and tells me never to do it again. It's not that she doesn't care, it's just that she wants to keep me from getting 'disciplined' by that ape."  
  
June broke down, and sobbed. I hugged her and cried too, softer than she did, but I cried; not that I minded. I wanted to be able to say something, but my mind wasn't about to turn out anything to say, so I sat there, holding June, and crying with her about her problem. I never called myself sentimental in a serious sense; I was just sensitive to other people's problems.  
  
The two of us eventually stopped crying, and just held each other. I listened to June's breathing. I looked at her; she was a truly wonderful person. Like other wonderful people, she had a problem in her life. It would bring her down, and make her feel less than she was. I finally knew a good thing to say.  
  
"Don't let that man bring you down." I said.  
  
"What?" June asked, looking up at me.  
  
"Don't let him bring you down," I said. "You are a truly wonderful person, your stepfather can bring you down, only if you let him."  
  
"Could you help me with that?" she asked.  
  
"I can only give a suggestion," I said. "Why don't you run away to here."  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "That's a great idea."  
  
I smiled, and we began to make plans for how to get June from her home to the Labyrinth. Leaving only one sign she was gone. The sheer fact that she was missing.  
  
***  
  
Author: Bum-bum-buuuum! I hope you like this chapter everyone! Another thanks to Terrie; you are the one that has always given me feedback!  
  
This goes out to all my readers! What would you like to see happen during the unfolding of the plans? Review even if you aren't a member! 


End file.
